Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up
}} | image = The re-up cover.png | released = November 19, 2012 | recorded = 2012 | genre = Hip hop, rap | format = Digital download, CD/DVD | length = 31:53 (first CD) 68:19 (second CD) 99:72 (total) | label = Young Money, Cash Money, Universal Republic | producer = Boi-1da, Stephen “Koz” Kozmenuik, Parker, T-Minus, Mel & Mus, Juicy J, Crazy Mike, Jonas Jeberg, Matthew Burnett (co), Jean Baptiste (co), Dr. Luke, Cirkut, Kool Kojak | singles = }} (also known as just The Re-Up and written as Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded The Re-Up on iTunes) is a re-release of Nicki Minaj's sophomore album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, which was released on November 19, 2012, and the whole album was leaked on November 16, three days before the album's release. The producers of album include Boi-1da, Stephen “Koz” Kozmenuik, Parker, T-Minus, Mel & Mus, Juicy J, Crazy Mike, Jonas Jeberg, and co-produced by Matthew Burnett, and Jean Baptiste. Dr. Luke, Cirkut, and Kool Kojak are the producers of "Va Va Voom." She also included the artists Parker, Lil Wayne, Ciara, Tyga, Thomas Brinx, and Cassie on tracks from the album. "The Boys", was released on September 13 as a promo single. The official first single of the re-release, "Freedom", was released on November 3, 2012. Background A line in "HOV Lane" says: "When I Re-Up on Reloaded, Imma hurt them bad." Since she revealed the name of the album, a lot of her fans believe that The Re-Up was always planned because of that line. Nicki confirmed that the re-release of Roman Reloaded was planned on a "Q&A" with her fans.Twitter: always planned on it > RT @Tomboi_Barbie What made you .... revert back to your old sound on TheReUp? #REUPNOV19 @Nickiminaj Retrieved November 11, 2012. On September 6 at the 2012 VMA red carpet, Nicki told E! News that she will release new material in November and will be putting lots of new songs, and the 1st single would be released in the next week.Nicki Minaj Readies ‘Roman Reloaded – The Re-Up’ for November. Retrieved September 6, 2012. On September 10, Minaj started a "Q&A time", using the hashtag "#TheReUp". She revealed that she hadn't finish recording,Twitter: No> RT @DutchBarb_: @NICKIMINAJ have you finished recording? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. that it would be released in another CD,Twitter: 2nd CD> RT @LalaZolanski: RT @TM_RELOADED: @NICKIMINAJ are they gonna be added to the PF:RR tracklist or on a 2nd CD? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. that Lil Wayne is featured on the album''Twitter:'' Yup! > RT @megsteamminaj: Will Wayne be on the re-up @NICKIMINAJ #TheReUp ?? Retrieved September 10, 2012. (called "High School"), that the album has a different cover artwork, Twitter: Yep! > RT @DestinyMinaj_: @NICKIMINAJ Are you gonna do a different art cover for #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. and that the tracklist consist of 5-8 songs.Twitter: No less than 5, no more than 8 > RT @MinajLesbies: @NICKIMINAJ Exactly how many tracks are going to be added? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. On September 18, a fan asked for the initials of another song off The Re-Up, and she respond with "IDS,"Twitter: IDS > RT @AuraOfPinkslam: What are the initials of another song on The Re Up? @NICKIMINAJ Retrieved September 18, 2012. but that song (or at least the name) was no included in the final track listing of the album. Perhaps it stood for "I'm Da Shit", which is what Ciara sings in the explicit version of "I'm Legit". On September 29, 2012, Nicki said on Twitter that she finished writing the Barbz's favorite song off The Re-Up.Twitter: ok so i recorded your "fave song" last nite barbz...terrence & joyce in here making me play it over and over and mufckn over again. #THEREUP Retrieved October 6, 2012. The next day, a fan asked "what's the initials," and she simply replied, "F",Twitter: F > RT @GeordieBarbie: @NICKIMINAJ tellus more about this new song you wrote? What's the initials Retrieved October 6, 2012. and it's called "Freedom". On October 10, Rap-Up.com revealed the release date of the album,Rap-Up.com || Fall 2012 Album Release Schedule Retrieved October 10, 2012. and it was later confirmed by Minaj, the next day.Twitter: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - THE REUP will be released on NOVEMBER 19TH, 2012 #THEREUP Retrieved October 10, 2012. It was revealed by Amazon that The Re-Up would be a three-disc set, and that it would be released in three different formats: CD, digital download, and Vinyl.Amazon.com PINK FRIDAY...ROMAN RELOADED REUP Retrieved October 25, 2012. On October 25, Nicki confirmed that the album "comes with a 90 minutes DVD of exclusive behind the scenes footage."Twitter ok here goes the big news: BARBZ, did i tell you guys that the #REUP comes with a 90 minute #DVD of #EXCLUSIVE behind the scenes footage?!!? Retrieved October 25, 2012. The track listing of the album was revealed through iTunes, on November 1,iTunes Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded the Re-Up Retrieved November 1, 2012. but most of her fans already knew the track listing because of many leaks in the web. Release and promotion The album was released on November 19, 2012, in many countries worldwide. The Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour serve as the promotional tour for the album. The re-release album was also released in three different bundles: silver, gold, and platinum. All of those include the Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up Deluxe CD, and all are limited edition.Twitter: YES > RT @Melony_Minaj RT @ThugginAssKen: RT @Star_TMNY: @NICKIMINAJ Are the bundle packages limited edition? #REUPNOV19 Retrieved November 11, 2012. Artwork Minaj released the cover artwork of the album on October 11, 2012.Twitter: Here it is #barbz!!!! THEREUPALBUMCOVER pic.twitter.com/L3xIzzv6 Retrieved October 11, 2012. It is an image of her in a shoulder-length curly black wig and black bustier with an oversized diamond-shaped pendant necklace resting on her chest.MTV News Nicki Minaj Shares Roman Re-Up Album Release Date, Cover Art Retrieved October 11, 2012. The image is a shot taken of her music video "I Am Your Leader". The cover was done by Jashari Wilson, one of Minaj's biggest fans. Wilson was the same person who designed the Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded album cover.Examiner.com Nicki Minaj unveils album cover for 'Pink Friday Roman Reloaded: The Re-Up’ Retrieved October 15, 2012. Singles On September 10, Minaj reveal the name of the lead single, "The Boys". She confirmed a featured female artist on the song''Twitter:'' There's a female on 1st single! > RT @SUPERBADDBARB: #TheReUp are we gettin female features for the new album @NICKIMINAJ !?!?!? Retrieved September 10, 2012. and was later revealed to be Cassie.Twitter: 'The Boys' > RT @_SupremeXxX: RT @I_ROMANZOLANSKI: RT @TeamMinajBXTCH: RT @Philly____: @NICKIMINAJ what's the name of the single ? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. Minaj also said that it is suppose to be released on September 11 or September 12,Twitter: Could b tmrw, could b wednesday... > RT @EllZolanski: @NICKIMINAJ what day are you releasing the single? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. but it was officially available for digital download on September 13, 2012,Twitter: Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie "The Boys" on itunes http://itunes.apple.umrg.com/us/album/boys-explicit-version-single/id561925704?ls=1 … EXPLICIT Retrieved September 12, 2012. and released to Rhythmic radio on September 25.FMQB: radio releases Retrieved September 18, 2012. On November 3, Minaj released the second single from the re-release called "Freedom".Itunes (US) - Music Freedom - Single Nicki Minaj Retrieved November 3, 2012. It was released on November 8 in the UK.Twitter: FREEDOM is officially on UK Itunes!!!!!! https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/freedom/id577224536?i=577224621&ign-mpt=uo%3D4 … Retrieved November 8, 2012. Track listing Disc 1 Disc 2 Disc 3 Booklet The gallery below is a digital copy of the Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up booklet, with lower resolution than the original booklet. The_Re-Up_booklet1.png|Cover for the album The_Re-Up_booklet2.png|Track listing The_Re-Up_booklet3.png|A [[:Category:Photo shoots|shoot of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded]] with some changes. The_Re-Up_booklet4.png|Credits for PF: RR The_Re-Up_booklet5.png|Credits for The Re-Up Formats Release History Credits and personnel References }} Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up Category:Re-Release Album Category:2012